Operation: Blind Date
by CakeLandy
Summary: When a common friend of theirs returns back to their lives seeking a relationship, Kaito and Meiko agree to help him find 'the one' that accepts him for himself. Of course, romance is not always according to plan or smooth-sailing; who has Cupid really set eyes on?


**My first ever fanfic! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Vocaloid, nope.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Setting the Scenario

"I need your advice, Meiko" began the voice at the other end in a calm tone, unlike his usual excitable tones.

Over her side of the line, the woman paused from raising her glass to her lips, instead raising an eyebrow questioningly. Her best friend had always insisted on being casual ever since they were kids. For him to use her name in full as well…

"Go on, Kaito."

"Well, …you remember Gakupo? The one with long purple hair, the son of kendo master Kamui that moved away years ago? Our best friend?"

...Dear God, how could she forget _him_?

The first time Kaito introduced him, she took a long look at his long purple hair and in a confused tone, remarked that she had always thought he was a very manly girl. A mortified Kaito had turned red with embarrassment on the spot. His friend turned red for a different reason, before he lunged forward, furiously grabbed a bunch of her hair and yanked.

It had escalated quickly from there. Meiko recalled being frozen in shock before the sharp pain spreading across her scalp spurred her into action. She had then headbutted him, grabbed his longer tresses and pulled too, while they began to kick, slap and bite each other on the ground, screaming bloody murder while still pulling the other's hair. Kaito's attempts to break them up only got him pulled into the battle as well.

"How would I forget? I still remember our parents standing there waiting to punish us for making a scene."

"Me too. I still think you both overreacted after that! Really, couldn't you two have spared a thought for me? I was innocent!"

The punishment had been to lock the 3 in the same room to make them get along, after tending to Meiko's bleeding scalp, Kaito's swollen cheek and Gakupo's bruised ribs. Meiko and Gakupo had objected...aggressively. They were dragged, once again kicking and screaming, to the room. Once there, they threw a tantrum and began attacking everything within their reach, which unfortunately consisted of Kaito and each other. Back in the present, both sides of the phone chuckled at this memory.

"Not a good reason to fight on hindsight, right? But still, couldn't he have just explained why his hair was so long in the first place? It would have taken a minute, tops!"

"Hey, he did explain it to everyone at first, but he got pretty frustrated about doing so after a while. I guess you were the last straw, but it's good right? You 2 fought, tired yourselves out then explained yourselves. And then we 3 became best friends, until he moved and lost contact that is."

"True, but anyway, I'm certain you didn't bring him up again for reminiscing about our childhood. You also mention needing advice, didn't you? It's about him too, I'm guessing, since you brought him up out of the blue. What do you need help in that involves Gakupo?"

Here Kaito seemed to pause, and she took that time to drink up the entire glass she had been holding before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Well, he's back." He began. "Before you ask, yes, he kept his hair long, longer than some girls even. Anyway, we caught up, and he confessed to me that he's never dated all this time. Apparently Master Kamui became a great recluse in the mountains after Mrs Kamui passed on 8 years ago, and forced his son to do the same. He hasn't lived cosmopolitan living for years, yet surprisingly has kept with current trends; I'm surprised he even knows how to drive a car!"

"He's Gakupo. Can't say that's unexpected. And I'm sorry to hear about Mrs Kamui's passing. But back on topic Kai; what does his love life have to do with you and my advice?"

"Precisely that. He wants to enter the dating market, but is far too nervous as he hasn't interacted with females after his mother's death. You'd think he was trying to date a kraken rather than a woman from how jittery he was. But he's tired of being a recluse so young, and asked if I could recommend any ladies to try dating. To test waters, so to speak. His criteria was that she be patient with the general klutziness that he never grew out of. Did I mention that he slipped on the same banana peel thrice as we walked down the street?"

Here Meiko asked him to hold for a moment and burst out laughing. The visual image that had been conjured up was too hilarious and best of all, it was really something typical of Gakupo even as a kid. Thankfully she had the foresight to place the glass back on the center of the table. With difficulty, she forced herself to regain composure and resumed the conversation, affirming she was back.

"Oh, and he also wants someone that doesn't have a nasty temper. In fact, I recalled he said something like 'unlike Meiko's'"

"...Does he want to lose some hair again? I'll happily help with that…"

"I sure he doesn't Mei, and that's not the point. Not one of my friends fit too. Now, I can hear you plotting the things you'd do if he was with you now, and I did mention you as a possible match. But other than that stated fear, he also thought dating you will be very awkward because you're a best friend. Much like saying he was dating _me_. So I wanna know, do you know anyone suitable around there?"

"You know, I think I do." Her finger twirled the cord around as she spoke. "My neighbour here has a 20 year old daughter. Considering what kind of woman Mrs Megurine is, she's very patient. Reasonably even-tempered, and quite demure. I wouldn't really say that she's got a bad temper, but she _is_ prone to occasional moodiness. She enjoys gardening, and can play the piano and flute. If it sounds like the kind of woman Gakupo thinks he'd like, I'll ask her. We can take it from there and play by ear subsequently?"

"She sounds beautiful… Alright, I'll ask him and let you know. Let 'Operation: Blind Date' commence! Chat again soon!" And Kaito cut the line sounding more like his usual self.

Hearing the phone go dead, Meiko sighed, before returning it to the stand and heading to her front door. She had to visit her neighbour anyway. Might as well ask while at there too.

* * *

 _Reviews and concrit will be very much appreciated!_

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
